Wiccan
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: AU Season 3. Bonnie disappeared after her "death" during her first encounter with Klaus. Now months later, she's back. But she's not the Bonnie everyone knew about.
1. Prologue: The Last Time

**Wiccan**

AU Season 3. Bonnie disappeared after her "death" during her first encounter with Klaus. Now months later, she's back. But she's not the Bonnie everyone knew about.

Word Count: 1,406

I do not own the Vampire Diaries, it belongs to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson, which is based off the novels of the same name by L.J. Smith. I only own the plot, the fan fic and the four original characters: Hanna, Dev, Faye and Nico.

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction

Izzie

* * *

**Prologue**

_The Last Time_

**Caroline** Forbes walked into the Salvatore Boardinghouse with a look of pure anger. Her eyes were narrow and an icy shade of blue while her hands were in fists at her sides as she stormed into the parlor. Elena stood there, looking shocked and Stefan looked like he had just lost a good friend. Damon, that son of a bitch, sat in his favorite chair with a glass of bourbon—complete with the ice melting at the bottom. Her fangs were itching to come out as she slapped the glass from his hand and watched it shatter on the floor, the liquor contents soaking the carpet.

Damon turned his icy gaze on her and she could feel the color drain from his face. She opened her mouth and one word, one question, slipped out in the most deadly voice none of the others in the room had ever heard. "Why?"

"Why what Barbie Vamp?" Damon asked with zeal. He was being witty and if he fucking thought it was going to work, he could forget. Her hand shot out and she felt him sink into the chair as his hand shot up to try and pry her viper like grip from his windpipe.

"Why did you let her do it? More importantly, why the _fuck_ did you not even say thank you?" she demanded and tightened her grip.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

The blonde vampire turned her gaze on the human, and the doppelganger was almost sure if looks could kill, she would have died a cold death from that icy glare. Caroline scoffed, bitter sarcasm rolling off her tongue, "Oh right I keep forgetting this was your entire fault!" she growled out and Elena took a step back, hoping to hide behind Stefan. "Did you know she left? Were you aware that she packed up and fucking disappeared?"

"Who left Caroline?" Elena asked as if there many people who laid their lives down every day for her as if she were the Queen herself.

Caroline snarled and the doppelganger barely had time to back away before Caroline blurred over and almost took a nice bite out her neck had Stefan not grabbed the blonde whirlwind in time. Damon was up out of his seat and has a stake ready. "Bonnie!" Caroline cried as she struggled against the older vampire. "Bonnie is gone and it's all _your_ fault!" she snapped her head back towards Damon. "And yours," she hissed out.

"Caroline," Elena said slowly as if the blonde in front of her was two years old. "Bonnie is in the witch house. She's not gone."

"Yes she is!" she countered, her voice raising three octaves.

"Witchy is in the witch house, Blondie. She's been there for three days with Gilbert Jr." Damon supplied and Caroline whirled around to attack him when a voice stopped her.

"Care stop!"

Elena turned to see Jeremy and Matt walking into the parlor. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Bonnie." The sister said with a frown and Jeremy shook his head at her motherly tone. She was not his mother.

Hell she wasn't even his biological sister.

"Caroline is right," Jeremy told them. "Bonnie left two days ago."

Elena frowned. "Why would she? She promised to protect me."

"At the expense of her life," Matt told her. "and she faked her death for you, Elena. You knew that and you didn't even ask to see her. You just cried and that was that. Care and me thought she was dead until two days ago and we went out and looked for her. We tried contacting Stefan and Damon but they wouldn't pick up."

"We didn't get any phone calls," Stefan supplied and looked at Caroline, who was going to attack someone if they spoke one ill said word about Bonnie. He noticed how Damon looked around skeptically. "Damon?"

"What?" he asked. "I didn't do anything. Ask your girlfriend."

"What do you know Damon?" Stefan demanded.

"I really don't know anything."

Stefan released Caroline and watched as she slammed him into the ground, the stake that had been in his hand was now buried in his stomach, causing him to wheeze out in pain. "What do you know?" she demanded.

"Emily might have shown up in my dreams," he croaked. Caroline twisted the stake as it wrapped around his stomach. "Okay, okay, she told me that it was something I should look into and I ignored her!"

"Why?" Jeremy demanded.

"Because your girlfriend gave me one too many witchy migraines," the one hundred and seventy-one year old vampire retorted

"Ex girlfriend and I'm glad she did," Jeremy shot back.

"Why would Bonnie do this to me?" Elena whispered. Caroline bit her bottom lip. "Why would she hurt me? I didn't do anything to her and she left? She wasn't a true friend after all."

None of the men in the room noticed Caroline's fist connecting with the brunette's jaw until Elena was on the floor clutching it. Blood ran down her lip as she stared up at Caroline, her friend since the first grade. She was shaking, her eyes now nothing but pulsing veins that ran along her eyes and neck, darkening the pupils and her canines now long and sharp enough to rip apart flesh. The loud hammering of her heart was not helping either as it only made Caroline look more ravenous.

"Care,"

"I'm done,"

The entire room was quiet, progressing what was going on. Elena spoke, shock and anger noticeable in her voice. "What did you say?"

"Oh I'm sorry did I mumble? Allow me to say it lower for you," she took a deep breath and spoke again. "I said I'm done. I quit, you no longer get to call me your friend, you no longer get to call me "Care" or "Care Bear". You don't get to sit next to be in school, you don't get to even mention me in passing. I am not your friend Elena Gilbert, hell I'm not sure if we were ever friends. You only seem to hang around the Salvatore brothers and I wouldn't be surprised if you were fucking both of them behind their backs."

"Why would you...how you says something like that about me?"

"There it is again," Caroline snarled and grabbed her by her throat. Damon moved to stop her but Stefan grabbed him by his shirt, his eyes locked on Caroline's form. The younger Salvatore had never seen anything so beautiful. Caroline's hair fell over her face, framing her eyes and the light she was under brought out the freckles on her face, something Stefan never noticed before. The blonde vampire was radiating angry and Stefan drank in the sight like a blind man seeing for the first time. "It's all about you isn't it? It has to always be about you. Why not Jeremy or Matt or me or, of I don't know, Bonnie? Why can't it be about Stefan or Damon or Jenna and Alaric? Do we not matter to you anymore? Are you that wrapped around your fucking air bubble that you can't see that if you keep this up you won't have anyone."

Stefan was sure his cock just twitched and hardened. Caroline spoke in a low tone that sent to a shot of arousal to his groin and he was suddenly curious as to if Matt found it arousing. He stole a quick glance at the blonde human and saw he was looking at Caroline like she was a fiery goddess sent to rain hell and brimstone.

So it wasn't just him.

Damn it.

"My life is in danger, Caroline." Elena wheezed out.

"All of our lives are in danger you stupid bitch," the blonde countered and slammed the other girl against the wall, her feet kicking against it as she began to choke. Caroline smirked and missed Stefan swallowing down his urge to groan in pleasure. Leaning in, she whispered so low even Stefan and Damon had heighten their hearing to catch it. "I will personally end you if you so much as think of making this all about you ever again, Gilbert. And don't both with council either, because I am going to make sure they turn away from you like a whore begging for sex."

She dropped Elena to the ground and left her there, wheezing and coughing.

* * *

**I very much enjoyed writing Caroline in this chapter. :) **

**So this is my newest project. Since I only have three weeks before I go on vacation (technically its only two but okay) I am going to work on this, as well as finish Let the World Fall Still and maybe my Ryder story.  
**

**Reviews are love. **

**xoxo**

**Izzie  
**


	2. I: The Return

**Wiccan**

AU Season 3. Bonnie disappeared after her "death" during her first encounter with Klaus. Now months later, she's back. But she's not the Bonnie everyone knew about.

Word Count: 1,406

I do not own the Vampire Diaries, it belongs to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson, which is based off the novels of the same name by L.J. Smith. I only own the plot, the fan fic and the four original characters: Hanna, Dev, Faye and Nico.

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction

Izzie

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

_The Return  
_

**Hanna **grinned proudly as she lead her small group through the rather medium size manor. Her smile was all white pearly teeth and slight sharp incisors, that brought out the natural color in her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and her jean shorts hugged her thighs as she crossed her legs once she stopped in the parlor. Her comrades glanced around, finding the interior to be rather nice: a bright shade of white with black furniture and a chandelier made of crystal hung over them. "So what do you think?" she asked, playing with a loose curl of hair.

"I like it," Dev answered and took another look around before she turned to Hanna. "But I'll love it if it has a pool."

"As if I wouldn't have one installed," she replied. Dev's smile lit up her face, her strawberry blonde hair swaying as she danced in place. Hanna laughed and looked at her other two companions. Nico look like he really wanted to ask a question. as if reading his mind she spoke, "Yes Nico it has an art studio and your room is in perfect range for you to see the moon every night."

"Awesome," Nico muttered, a small smile stretching his lips. He bit his bottom one before looking up at Hanna. "I'm gonna go look around."

"I'll tag along. I could use the exercise," Dev commented and Hanna rolled her eyes. Dev was in perfect condition. The two walked off leaving Hanna alone with their final member. Glancing at the girl, the cheery ball of sunshine bit her bottom lip, and twirled her curl, a small blush staining her cheek. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, her hands resting just above her backside.

"Do you like it?" she whispered, searching the eyes she loved waking up to every morning. "And I want honest, my petite witch."

Bonnie laughed and cradled the blonde's face, a smile blooming along her own. "I like it Hanna. But really? I could have made sure of my Grams' house instead of you spending money to build us a manor."

"I had been working on it anyway," she muttered with a pout. "and I don't think your grandmother's spirit would be happy to know her granddaughter was housing the very creature that caused her entire family nothing but trouble, as well those two," she said referring to Dev and Nico.

The witch laughed. "We are an odd packed deal."

"A five thousand year old siren who has been abstinent for the last two thousand years," Hanna muttered.

"By choice," Bonnie cut in.

"Not to mention a werewolf who has shy as the sun on a stormy day and you and me: a vampire and her witchy girlfriend." Her eyes were warm as she look into Bonnie's eyes, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. "Speaking of my girlfriend, would you, Bonita Cordelia Bennett, like to go out on a date with me tonight? We could give Mystic Falls something to really look at."

Bonnie pouted lightly.

A date with her vampire girlfriend? There were chances she could run into Elena or even the Salvatores. She had no problem with running into Caroline, Matt, Tyler or Jeremy. Those four had been kind enough to ask how she had been when she pulled a Juliet, faking her death. Noticing the look of slight rejection on her lover's face, Bonnie kissed it away.

"What time and what should I wear?"

Hanna beamed, her eyes bright and she looked very bit like a ray of sunshine against a clear blue sky: vibrant and beautiful. "Seven-thirty and wear something comfortable. We're hitting the Mystic Grille."

"So you're going to compel the bartender?" Bonnie joked.

"No!" Hanna cried with a look of horror. "I would never do that, especially when I'm on a date with the most beautiful thing in the world."

Bonnie laughed and untangled herself from her girlfriend's embrace, "I'll be in my room," she called over her shoulder and Hanna grinned warmly at her retreat. The vampire really had not wanted to come to Mystic Falls, mainly because she did not want to run into Klaus. The freshly turned hybrid probably would have killed her on sight. He never did like Hanna, she looked at everything with a positive outlook and because she was his brother's personal favorite fledgling. She could remember a time, about eighty years ago, when she had run into Klaus and he had almost killed her.

She had been with Dev, who had wanted to see Chicago during the roaring 20s. Hanna would have preferred going out the country, going to France, but the siren was determined to see the Windy City.

Running a hand through her hair, the vampire dropped into the chair closest to her and sighed, covering her face with her hands. "Oh boy you look like hell," she didn't look up as a weight was applied, meaning Dev had taken a sit on the armrest."What happened? You and Bon have your very first fight?"

"Nope," she muttered.

"Is it a Bonnie related issue?"

"Nope,"

Dev nodded with understanding. "So it's a Klaus related issue?"

Hanna groaned. Dev took that as a yes. Her cell phone buzzed and she pulled it out, checking her text messages.

_We need to talk. Meet me near the Witches House. Elijah_

"Duty calls," Dev bemoaned as Hanna arose and went towards the door. "Should I tell Bon?"

"No," Hanna sighed. She didn't have the heart to tell Bonnie she was working for Elijah. Not yet. "Just tell her I stepped out for a bit. I need to get some stuff for tonight anyway."

Dev nodded and watched as she left the manor.

* * *

Caroline did not know how she got wrapped up in helping Elena with her birthday party. She had not talked to Elena since that night four months ago when she clocked her in the face and right now she was even more pissed off at Damon and Elena. Those two idiots had decided that if they couldn't find Bonnie, they should just forget her and use another Bennett witch. After going through a few contacts, with limited time, they had come across a Faye Bennett, who turned out to be the younger sister of Lucy. During the sacrifice, Damon had planned on offing her the moment Elena was safe, once John's life ended.

But Elijah had saved her, claiming that harming her would bring about the wrath of a thousand wiccan spirits. Now Stefan was gone, having left with Klaus after saving Damon's life, and Elijah was sticking around their small town to keep an eye on Elena, reporting back to his brother about her death. He never got a chance to find out if their family was alive like Klaus had said but the Original had decided on staying because of "personal reasons". She would not know what those reasons were. The blonde baby vampire had decided to keep out of their business and focus on her own.

Matt, while their relationship had ended, was still a wonderful friend and he was helping Jeremy out with his job at the Grille. Speaking of the newly found medium, she wondered if he was missing Bonnie as much as he said he was. The younger Gilbert was too busy thinking about Anna to mention Bonnie even in passing and that pissed off the Forbes girl to no end.

"Hey Blondie!"

She turned towards Damon, who was holding party supplies and glaring daggers at her while Alaric looked on hoping for no conflict. "If you're gonna just stand there and pout, why don't you do it somewhere else? We're getting ready for Elena's birthday party. Hop to it"

He walked off, not missing how she gave him the bird. Alaric turned to Caroline and smiled gently. "Thanks for helping, Caroline. I know you don't like Elena but it's nice seeing your face again." He offered and a sadness came to his eyes.

"You miss her too," the vampire girl realized.

"Both of them," Alaric sighed. "Bonnie is a teenage girl who risked her life for not just Elena, but me as well. She told Klaus that I would have wanted to die instead of be a human puppet for that psychopath, she didn't deserve any of this, neither did Jenna," he paused to swallow the lump in his throat, feeling it form in his chest. "She was innocent, she didn't have to know. But she did and it got her killed."

Caroline walked over and wrapped her arms around him, as he shook slightly. She looked at him with a small smile. "Maybe you should get a drink early?" she asked.

"Sure," he agreed, clearing his throat and trying to compose himself.

As he walked off, Tyler came into the room and nodded towards the direction he left. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he's just still sore from the losses we've suffered."

Tyler nodded, catching her bitter tone. "Well I'm about to go get the beer. Wanna come? I know you don't wanna be around Elena right now."

"Yes please."

* * *

Hanna stepped through the clearing towards the Witch's House and found Elijah by the old oak tree. Her blonde hair whipped around her and she took in the suit he was waiting, pinstripes and a dark shade of charcoal. He stood with his hands behind his back and she walked towards him, looking around before meeting his eyes.

"No little brother?" she questioned.

"He's in Tennessee with a friend," he answered and took in the nude colored skirt and and white blouse with a camera necklace while her blonde hair was in a bun, now messy from her speeding through the woods, and her blue eyes were cold as she looked at him. "How is your siren friend? I believe her name is Devanny?"

"She likes to go by Dev," Hanna answered and sighed. "Why did you call me here, Elijah? You promised to leave me be after Chicago."

"I understand that," he answered and reached out, touching her shoulder. "But this is important."

She frowned. "How important?"

He took a glance and a woman stepped out of the shades, her brown eyes and long dark hair looked elegant but it was jaggar scars on her throat, like someone had crawled at her vocal chords. Her skin was was like mocha, light and she smelt of mint; of winter. Hanna paused because she knew of a witch with a similar scent. Bonnie's cousin Lucy. "Who is this?" Hanna asked, wanting to know, although she had a feeling she was going to regret it later.

"This is Faye Bennett," Elijah said with a sigh. "She is under my protection."

"A pleasure to meet you Faye," Hanna greeted but the woman just nodded.

"My apologizes," the Original stated. "She is mute."

"Not that I'm interested in learning how that happened," his protege muttered and looked at him with curious blue eyes. "But what does a Bennett have to do with us meeting here?"

"The witches have told Faye that Bonnie had returned," Elijah began, noticing the guarded and protective expression in his creation's eyes. "Now that she has returned, it had started a bit of a problem."

Hanna gulped.

* * *

In a bar in Tennessee, Stefan Salvatore watched with a smile as Klaus drove the pool stick into the werewolf's rib cage. Ray cried out in pain and Stefan shook his head.

"Oh relax Ray," Klaus said with a confident smile. "It will only hurt for a minute."

"Or it won't hurt at all if you just tell him," Stefan gave a smile and the werewolf snarled at him before the hybrid snapped his arm, dislocating his shoulder. "I told you," he replied with a cool tone. He sighed and got up a second later. "I'm gonna go clear my head."

Klaus called over his shoulder, telling him to not take long.

Stefan didn't answer as he made his way to Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Well look at you!" Dev cheered, causing Nico to look up from his sketch book to see Bonnie in a pair of black jeans that looked painted on, and a white blouse that was held up by a one shoulder strap, paired off with a leather jacket. Her hair was curled and her emerald eyes were highlighted by a green eyeshadow. Her lips were painted a blood red and black wedged ankle boots. The siren cat called and grinned. "Hanna's not gonna be able to keep her hands off of you tonight."

"Or beat off any guys giving her the sex eyes." Nico put in his two cents and grinned warmly at the witch. "You look beautiful Bonnie."

"Thanks Nico, that means a lot." Bonnie replied.

"What am I chopped liver?" Dev asked with a frown.

"Don't worry sweetie," Hanna supplied as she walked into the room in a classy outfit, her legs encased by black stockings while she wore a red dress that hit her knees and matching red heels. Her camera necklace was wrapped around her neck, a few wire bracelets and her hair was down, blonde curls bouncy and her lips painted a petal pink. "I'm glad you put your opinion in because it's true. No man is touching you tonight," Hanna said with possession in her voice.

Nico and Dev grinned at each other and watched as Hanna planted a kiss on Bonnie's exposed shoulder. if that wasn't their universal sign of they were going to have sex tonight, the two supernaturals would like to know what was. "Well go on you two kids, the night is still young for you!" Dev cried and Nico had to bite back his laughter as the two females walked out the manor, Hanna flipping off the siren as the door closed.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," Nico spoke and walked into the kitchen to make himself a quick snack but found the place to be empty. He frowned. He knew Hanna had stocked up the place before she had moved them all in. He walked back into the parlor and found Dev with a small smile and he crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened to the food?"

"I don't know," she shrugged and looked at him. "Wanna crash a party?"

"Whose party?"

"The doppelganger's eighteenth."

"Will there be booze?"

"Probably."

"I'm in. Let me get my jacket."

* * *

Elena smiled forcefully as people wished her happy birthday. It didn't feel like it. Her aunt was dead, her little brother could see ghosts, her two best friends weren't around and her boyfriend had gone off with some crazy hybrid to keep her safe. She could still feel the light sting of Caroline's punch, even after Damon had given her some of his blood to heal it. She sighed and headed out to find Alaric and Damon, brushing past a boy and a woman with strawberry blonde hair, missing the look they shared before going in search of liquor.

"Hey birthday girl," Damon called as she came out on the patio.

She took a hold of Alaric's beer and took a swig. "Don't call me that. It does not feel like I'm having a happy birthday."

"I wonder why? Could it be because the main party poopers are not here?" Damon asked.

"Don't call them that," Elena snapped.

"Oh come on," the vampire countered. "Witchy is God knows where, Blondie is acting like she's got something stuck up her ass and the Gold Retriever and Baby Gilbert are working tonight. All that's left is Fido."

"Wow Damon, you must really care about them," Alaric muttered and took back his beer, popping open a fresh one and giving it to Elena. She looked like she needed it. He pushed off the cement railing and muttered about going inside to see how it was going. He knew how it was going, teenagers getting drunk off their asses at the last few days of summer so they don't have any brain cells for school. He made a few rounds and saw something unusual.

A strawberry blonde was laughing as she danced with a boy with brown hair, who looked looked like he was seventeen. The blonde looked like she was twenty-three years old, a college senior no less. He walked over to them and the brown haired boy laughed and a light blush stained his cheeks as Alaric came closer. He muttered something and went off, leaving the strawberry blonde.

"That sucks, I got stood up by my own housemate." she muttered and then turned, her eyes meeting his. They were a bright blue against her pale skin, small freckles staining her cheeks and her hair tumbling over her shoulders. She was dressed in a black dress with flats and came up to his chest. She looked him up and down and then smiled. "Hello," she waved.

"Hello," he returned. "You're a rather fresh looking face,"

She grinned. "Yup."

"You just come visiting?"

"Moved in this morning actually," she replied and grinned when the brunet came back with a bottle of gin, teenager stiffening when he saw Alaric. "I love you so much right now honey!" she leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to melt, a smile crossing his lips. "I'll be there in a sec, okay?"

He nodded and headed off. Alaric watched him go. "Friend of yours?"

"Housemate,"

"Is this housemate also your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Nic?" she turned her head towards him as he made his way through the crowd towards the outside. "Nope and he never will be."

"He's got a girlfriend?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "He doesn't dance with girls," she muttered.

"Dance with girls?"

Grinning the girl held out her hand. "I'm Devanny but I prefer Dev."

"Alaric Saltzman. Is there a last name to that?"

Dev scrunched up her nose, something that he found cute, before she nodded slightly. "Matthews."

"Well Ms. Matthews," he began and smiled. "I'd like to welcome you to Mystic Falls."

She grinned and leaned in closer. "Thank you, Mr. Saltzman and don't worry," she stood her tip toes and whispered into his ear. "I'm not a vampire so the vervain won't kill me."

Dev smiled mischievous as she walked away, leaving behind a shocked history teacher.

* * *

Bonnie giggled as she and Hanna walked through the forest. Their dinner date had gone well, and Matt had been rather shocked when Bonnie stepped through the doors with Hanna's hand in hers, as well as Jeremy, but the two boys had just smiled when Bonnie set them a wave and went back to working. After eating, Hanna had proposed they go take a stroll. She wanted to see the place Bonnie grew up in.

"So my petite witch was a cheerleader?" she whispered and pressed Bonnie up against a tree. "Is that why you're so flexible in bed?" she asked, grounding her hips against the witch's, enjoying the moans coming forth. Her fingers glided along her collar bone, tracing the skin and suddenly feeling the urge to bite.

"Hanna,"

"You're so cute when you beg," with a viper's smile the blonde vampire captured Bonnie's lips with hers, her hands gliding all over her body before one rested on her hip and the other grabbing her hands to hold above her head. Her tongue slipped into Bonnie's mouth, tasting and exploring every ounce of her before playing with her tongue. Her other hand, rested firmly on Bonnie's right hip, moves until it's grazing her thigh, erupting another moan from her girlfriend. She could smell the blood racing in her veins, hear the sounds of her heart quickening and desire building in her core.

"Hanna please," Bonnie whispered after she broke the kiss rocking her hips against the blood sucker's. With a hiss of pleasure, Hanna growled and met her rocking hips with her own, her finger loosening the button on Bonnie's jeans and she undid the zip before moving her hand over her clothed sex. Gasping for more, Bonnie began gyrating shamelessly and her lover wasted no time slipping a finger into her heated core, causing Bonnie to moan again.

"You're so wet," she muttered and began to thrust, making sure to hit her pleasure spot every time. Bonnie whimpered against her, and the vampire licked away a drop of sweat from her neck, her teeth scrapping and sucking, making sure to leave behind love bites. Hanna added another finger, making a scissoring motion and curled her fingers, feeling Bonnie tighten around her. She was going to come and the vampire couldn't help but smile as she pulled her fingers out and bit down hard enough for just a few drops of blood to break through her skin.

"Hanna why did you stop?"

The blonde grinned and leaned in, kissing her before bringing her soaked fingers up between them. Bonnie took one into her mouth while Hanna sucked on the other and once completely clean, the vampire grabbed Bonnie roughly and slammed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Bonnie broke the kiss, noticing her veins crawling along Hanna's neck and she smiled, kissing her checks and then her eye lids.

"Bonnie," the vampire whispered and took a hold of her hand, pressing a kiss to her open palm. "I want you to know that..." she cut off when something whirled past Bonnie and hit Hanna in the abdomen. Both looked down to see the stake buried her stomach and Hanna coughed, her hand grabbing hold of it to try and pull it out.

Bonnie moved to help her but was pulled back against someone's chest and she turned towards her capture, meeting the green eyes of Alaric Saltzman, a crossbow in hand. "What the hell Ric?" she demanded and turned as Damon Salvatore slammed her lover into a tree and pulled out another stake. He raised the stake to strike her in the chest when another blur sent him to the ground. Elijah stood in front of Hanna, his face calm and collected but Bonnie could tell by the shift in the air that he was not happy.

"You'll do well enough to leave my fledgling alone," he warned towards Damon. Damon frowned.

"She's yours? She was attacking Bonnie."

"Oh now you care?" Bonnie could hear the venom in Hanna's voice. "Now she's important to you?"

Damon pulled out a silver dagger and was about to attack when a blur sent him to the ground, a wolf snarling down at him. Its dark eyes were focused on ripping his neck out and its teeth tried hard at taking a nice chuck out of Damon. Alaric was about to help when a hand grabbed his shoulder and a soothing whispered in his ear.

"Let her go," he did as he was told, releasing Bonnie who rushed over to Hanna just as Damon drove the knife into the wolf's leg. The wolf howled in pain and as Damon got up he heard it morph into a cry from a boy. Hanna and Bonnie rushed over to the wolf as it turned back into a naked teenage boy of seventeen. Alaric recognized him as the boy who had been with Dev. "Oh no Nic!"

He watched as Dev, who had been the one holding his arm, rushed over as Bonnie took told of the boy's head as he began to hyperventilate. Turning to Elijah, the blonde vampire pleased, "We need to get him home,"

"He can use the boarding house." Alaric found himself saying.

"Really Ric?" Damon asked. "With teenagers everywhere?"

"That won't be a problem. Just bring him to the boarding house." Elijah promised and rushed off. Bonnie whispered into the boy's hair, as he began to jerk and scream.

"It's okay honey," the blonde vampire whispered. "I promise I'll get it out."

"It's fucking hurts!" the boy cried as tears began to leak from his closed eyelids. "Hanna, Bonnie it fucking hurts!"

Dev turned to Damon, "Since your sorry ass let this happen, I need you to get the couch ready."

"Like I'm gonna help you," he scoffed and was suddenly on the ground with a vicious blonde on top of him.

"I will personally rip off your balls if you don't do as she says. I'm older and so is Dev." She threatened and Damon nodded, and once she was off of him, he blurred towards the boarding house and found Elena, Tyler, Caroline and Jeremy as well as Elijah.

"What's going on?" Elena asked and a few moments later, the door opened and a blonde vampire was holding a whimpering boy as a redhead followed close behind. Alaric came in as well, followed by a familiar face shutting the door as the blonde placed boy on the couch, causing him to scream. Elena's breath left her as she took in Bonnie. "Bonnie?"

The witch glanced at her but no words left her as she made her way over to the couch and placed her hands on both sides of the boy's head, murmuring a chant to ease the pain. The blonde's face vamped out and she grabbed a hold of his right wrist, which was bloody and looked infected. Her fangs ripped into the skin, causing him to cry out once more.

"I know it hurts Nic but you'll get through it," Dev muttered and took a hold of his uninjured arm, allowing him to squeeze her hand tight. A few second later, the blonde pulled back and grabbed the trashcan that had been placed by her and spat the blood inside. Damon shouted that he didn't want blood on his carpet and was spared an aneurism as Bonnie needed to concentrate. The vampire bit into his wrist again and sucked, trying to lap up every trace of silver in his blood stream. She pulled away and spat again before she bent down, and bit once more.

"We're almost done hon," Dev murmured and kissed his forehead. "I promise."

He whimpered in response and then the blonde pulled back and spat one last time before she moved away from the couch and looked at Elijah. "Could you give him some of your blood, please?"

"I don't give werewolves my blood," Elijah said with a growl, a deep hatred for the creatures had been embedding in him during his human years. Caroline bit her lip and stepped forward.

"I'll do it," she said and bit into her wrist, allowing it to hover to his mouth. "Come on,"

"Nico you have to take the blood," Bonnie urged as she removed her hands, the chant no longer on her lips. "Caroline won't hurt you, I promise."

Nico mumbled something in-cohesive and took a hold of Caroline's wrist, sucking away at the blood and then pulling away. "Thank you," he whispered before he passed out, allowing his body to heal itself.

"Why couldn't you just give him your blood?" Damon asked the blonde he had staked earlier. She looked at him with cold blue eyes before she spat the remainder of blood out and then took a long swig of his bourbon.

"Because it has traces of the silver I sucked out, dumb ass. If I gave him my blood it would have killed him in a second and what Bonnie and I did would have been for nothing." she explained and then took another long drink. Once she was gone, she placed the bottle down. "Looks like we're not gonna be going home tonight," she pouted towards Bonnie while Dev rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Bonnie," the witch turned her head towards Elena who looked like she wanted to cry. "You're..."

"Don't," she growled.

"But..."

"She said don't," Hanna snapped and folded her arms over her chest. "Do you not want to respect her wishes?"

"Hanna," Bonnie chided and the blonde beside her blushed and then grinned, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Don't think this is going to get you out of trouble."

"I can try, my petite witch, I can try."

"Okay what the hell?" Damon asked. Tyler smirked, smelling sex coming off from both girls.

"Nice catch Bennett," he commented.

"I suppose," she joked and Hanna pouted.

"Meanie," the girl grumbled and nuzzled her cheek against Bonnie's. "Don't be a meanie, Bonita."

Caroline perked at that one. This girl must have been important if she called Bonnie by her full name. No one had called her than since her mom left, not even her father. Bonnie laughed and leaned against the girl. "I'm not being mean."

"Liar! Dev she's lying!"

"Hanna shut up!" Dev called and rubbed her forehead. "I don't know how you two can be so peppy after Nico almost died from being stabbed by this asshat," she sighed and dropped into the chair next to the couch. "It's almost life draining."

"Okay seriously, what the hell!" Damon cried as Hanna kissed Bonnie's cheek. "What happened your 'I hate vampires' rant?"

"My best friend is a vampire," Bonnie said, nodding her head towards Caroline who smiled softly. "And my girlfriend is one too, plus the only vampires I really hate are you and Klaus, who is now a vampire-werewolf hybrid."

There a pause.

"Girlfriend?" Elena asked. "Bonnie why do you have a girlfriend?"

Tyler laughed. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Bonnie's bisexual Elena," Jeremy supplied.

"Remember when she wasn't dating a guy or she was really close to a girl? Like in freshman year with Terra Hazaki? They were dating," Caroline smiled at Bonnie's blushing face.

* * *

Caroline made her way up to her room and sighed as she collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted and all she wanted as to go to sleep. Taking a deep breath, she shot up and turned her head toward her window to find Stefan sitting there.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Klaus?"

"I love it when you're angry," he smiled and she hated it. She hated that smile. "And Klaus is aware that I'm out he just doesn't know I'm here."

"What do you want?'

"You."

"Har-har," she said dryly. "that's the same answer you gave me two months ago before you left me in that hotel."

"But you have to admit, the sex was amazing," he commented.

"Get the hell out of my room, Stefan."

"I will once you give me what I want," he stated.

Caroline blurred over to him and growled deep in her throat, knowing fully well the effect went straight to Stefan's lower regions. "I'm not sleeping with you. Not again,"

"But you used to love sleeping with me," he said and dropped his voice, making it husky and seductive. "You loved it when I ripped off your clothes and fucked you into the mattress. God I remember New York, when you found me and we ended up back in your room. The moment the door closed you dropped right to your knees to sucked me off. I've been thinking about that, as well when you rode me like your life depended on it."

"Stefan get out."

"Don't think it's not getting you wet, Care. I can smell you."

"I'm aware, so get the fuck out of my room."

"Your mom's not home," he smirked and stepped closer, "One fuck Care, that's all I'm asking for."

"And you're not going to get it."

He frowned and opened his mouth to speak when his cell phone rang. He growled before answering, "Yeah?"

"Where are you? Out of state?"

"Just a state over, I'll head back in a few."

"Hurry it up Stefan. we've got work to do." Klaus ended the call and Stefan looked at Caroline who was smirking.

"Looks like your master wants you," she quipped and then squeaked when his lips crashed against hers in a rough, possessive kiss and he pulled away a moment later.

"I will be holding you to that fuck," he snarled and left the room.

* * *

**And done!**

**In case you're wondering here are there people I see as Hanna, Dev, Faye and Nico.  
**

**Hanna: Ashley Benson of Pretty Little Liars (whose character is also named Hanna)  
**

**Nico: Matt Prokop from Geek Charming  
**

**Dev: Emma Stone of Zombieland, Easy A, The Help and The Amazing Spiderman fame  
**

**Faye: Ashley Madekwe from Revenge and the Secret Diary of a Call Girl  
**

**:)  
**

** Reviews are love  
**

**Izzie  
**


End file.
